The Appointment
by SilverUmbra
Summary: Arceus has always been filled with insane ideas, but when she decides that all of the legendaries need a check up by the lake trio, she has no idea of the chaos that will ensue...
1. The Idea

_**Hi, guys! Well, here we are, yet another story. Despite the likeliness to the title The Meeting, this isn't a sequel, just an entirely different story with the same characters. Sorry if that's what you were looking forward to! Well, this story's summary is actually in my profile, but it's probably(Hopefully) not going to be as long as The Meeting. Maybe ten chapters tops. This first chapter is boring and not as funny as I would have liked, mainly because it's setting things up! But I hope you still enjoy! So... R&R and stuff! Thanks!**_

_**FIC!**_

* * *

Bubbles, like fragile glass decorations of crystalline spheres, slowly rose up from the depths of the ocean, their curving surfaces reflecting the sunlight that filtered weakly from above. There were hundreds of them, all rising and rising and rising to the heavens, all sizes, from tiny to giant. Despite how simple they were, all who glanced upon them couldn't help but admire their ghostly beauty- beauty that was soon to end as a large dark splotch against the murky waters approached from even deeper in the darkness.

With a flap of her wing-like fins, the goddess the sea cut through the salty waves around her and sliced all of the glass spheres in half, sending small waves of air and sputtering movement. Her tail, four river-like ribbons that shimmered in the darkness around her, trailed behind as the orca continued her quick incline to the surface.

With a splash and a storm of small waves, Kyogre burst into open air, snapping her jaws slightly as she squinted her golden, elliptical eyes against the bright sun. As her sight adjusted, she slowly let her gaze travel over the horizon, and realized that there was only glittering sea as far as she could see. She gave a huff before dunking her entire body back under the cool water and speeding off in another direction.

"_Wrong place. My navigation is really screwed up..." _The whale thought, annoyed at her sense of navigation, or rather, the lack there of. She wasn't used to trying to locate land, she usually could care less, and yet she knew that the place she was attempting to locate was very important indeed. She really wanted to kill Arceus at this point, mainly because then the stupid flow of moronic ideas would at least stop.

Kyogre balked as the ocean shallowed and met with the sandy slopes of the beach. She lifted her head out of the water long enough to sweep the beach which an annoyed glance before jumping out and taking to a quick psychic hover. Golden eyes, narrowed all the more and filled with boredom, surveyed the sandy patch, looking for a sign of life. Had she come to the right island? They all looked the same, or at least to her.

She was told that her directions had been correct when a pink blur burst from the forest that framed the island's shore and proceeded in ramming into her at full speed. The blur, only being about the size of a football, didn't so much as move her, and simply fell to the wet sand with a splash of golden grains. Mew, going back to a hover and doing laps in the air at Mach nine, started to rambled random things at the top of his lungs, which only brought on an exasperated sigh from the orca.

"... CheesefirepumpkinpiefirefirefirechocolatecoffeeFIRE!"

There was another, softer sigh as a small fairy fluttered out of the woods, blue eyes narrowed in anger. Celebi stared at the pink, blurry ring that was Mew before turning her gaze to Kyogre. She gave a small nod of her pale green and slightly darker green head, blue tipped antennae bobbing up and down slightly.

"Hello, Kyogre." The time traveler turned to look at her hyper counterpart. "Mew just inhaled six pixie sticks, if you wanted to know why he was acting more hyper than usual. Moron. If he continues at this speed, maybe he'll break into another dimension." Kyogre only laughed slightly, glad that her counterpart wasn't a hyper, sugar high feline like Mew. Even if he was a giant land lizard moron.

"Hopefully. But I doubt it highly." She said, eying Mew with slight annoyance. "Anyway, judging by the fact that you two are here, I'm guessing that I'm at the right island?" Her answer was a quick nod, and then-

"OMG! JIRACHI'S HERE!!" Mew cried, zooming off randomly, leaving the two females in the dust. Celebi blinked slowly before giving a huff that sounded somewhat jealous before she went to follow the blush colored legendary into the woods after tossing, "This way." Over her shoulder. Kyogre stared blankly at the woods in which the time traveler had disappeared into blankly, knowing that she would never be able to fit past the trees.

"Joy." The orca muttered before giving her wing-like fins a flap and rising to hover of the leafy sea. Golden eyes narrowed, she moved to where she thought the other two had gone, trying to find any type of clearing in which to land. Finally, after about six or seven minutes, she spied the same place, which was a grassy meadow where three small legendaries were, which happened to be Celebi, Mew and a rather annoyed looking Jirachi, whom was obviously trying not to kill the pink blur that was doing laps around her.

Before Kyogre could speak up and attempt to start some type of conversation a shadow fell over the field and in a rustle of silver feathers, Lugia landed, her wings blasting the grass around her from the wind that they summoned. The grass, ripped from their stalks, sprang up and covered everyone like confetti, which brought on a number of annoyed groans from the Celebi, Kyogre and Jirachi. Mew, on the other hand, too high to be annoyed, gave a squeal.

"Dude! I'm _GREEN_!"

Celebi, on the contrary, was not pleased. "Lugia! Do you _mind_?" The dragon of storms moved her head down to look the plant fairy in the eye before giving a sheepish grin. Her carmine eyes, hidden partially by the two triangles of navy that covered them, twinkled slightly.

"Sorry. You know, I'm not used to landing on land." She said simply before turning to look at Kyogre. She suddenly gave a girly squeal like a human who had just run into an old friend from high school before jumping forward and embracing the orca of the ocean in her feathery embrace. "_KY_! How are you doing! I haven't seen you in ages!"

The orca twitched slightly, trying not to sneeze. "Right... Hey, Lugia. I'm fine. How are you?" She backed away as her senses twitched and she sneezed, nearly blasting Mew out of the air with a hyperbeam. The beam of light smashed into the forest and the whale thought nothing of it until-

"Damn it! I haven't even _done_ anything yet!"

Eyes turned to the forest as a familiar dark legendary floated out of darkness, rubbing his head sourly and pouting slightly. He glared daggers at the group, "Who did that?" Before anyone could be killed or sent into a horrific nightmare involving Barney and the Teletubbies, there came a light, feminine laugh.

"That's what you get, Darkrai." Cresselia said, still chuckling under her breath. The Lunar swan floated past her counterpart and came to Lugia's side before throwing the nightmare legendary a look that no one could really decipher. "I told you not to just appear out of the darkness, but you never listen to me."

Darkrai only gave a huff, visible cyan eye rolling in irritation. "Ugh. Shut _up_, Cresselia. Do I have to hear you run off about everything every single damned da- HOLY _CRAP_!" The legendary merged with the ground into a shadow and darted away just as a blast of light hit where he had just been from above. Looking up, Ho-oh appeared, flapping his brilliant, rainbow colored wings before giving a great cry and landing with great flourish.

Lugia grunted slightly, turning away from her vain counterpart and looking at Kyogre. If she was lucky maybe he hadn't noticed her. Of course this was a false sense of security, the two were the largest legendaries there, even more so than Kyogre. But even then, the dragon could hope.

"Well, well, well... Look who decided to show her face..."

... Or not.

Kyogre noticed the tension that settled over Lugia and turned her narrowed golden gaze to look at the other rainbow bird with distaste. The silver dragon snapped her head to look at the bird with burning red eyes and it was obvious that only her sense of morality was keeping her from tearing the other to shreds. She still hated him for destroying her tower, because, why? It had been loved? She hissed slightly under her breath, he would never let her have _anything_ beautiful.

Ho-oh only stared back, not affected by her glare in the least. He was so very vain. The staring contest, one that would probably end in blood and death, was interrupted as Cresselia placed herself in front of the two titans. She was small compared to them, about a fourth their size, and it seemed certain that they would easily swap her aside and continue to fight. However, this was Cresselia, and Darkrai could tell you (From personal experience) that she was not to be taken lightly. Even then, deep down in his little mind, he couldn't help but worry slightly.

"Stop this." The lunar legendary said, voice soft. Her carmine eyes turned to look up at Ho-oh, then Lugia. "Don't be infantile. Ho-oh, stop picking fights." Her gaze forced the other legendary to look down at the ground sheepishly. Satisfied, Cresselia gave a soft smile before turning to look at the horizon. "After all... It looks like your trio is coming. Yours as well, Lugia."

True to her words, the legendaries turned their gaze to the edge of the forest, where those with better sight could pick out a blue, orange and yellow blur racing towards them on foot, making distance with little sign of effort. Likewise, in the sky, a pale blue, yellow and orange trio of birds swooped down, landing neatly before folding their wings and turning to give their kin looks of greeting.

"Hello! Like, totally, guys!!" Articuno cried, flapping her icy feathers and giggling like a hyper thirteen year old. Mew, perking up his ears, floated over, paws clasped as he started to rant in a ranting language that seemed somewhat similar. As those two talked in their tongue, Zapdos turned her head to look at Lugia before speaking, voice huffy.

"Sorry for being late, but Moltres here wanted to pack all of his-" she shuddered. "-Poetry." On cue, the fiery bird next to her nodded his head before speaking.

"I shall read off a poem for our safe passage to the island."

"THAT'S FINE. REALLY. _DON'T_." Zapdos squawked, golden feathers rustling in the breeze as she attempted to convince him from starting something that would scar everyone for life. Her carmine eyes darted to look around her, pleading for them to stop the menace. They didn't seem to get it, and only nodded in encouragement. Moltres nodded his own head, fiery crest fluttering, before he started.

"Over the ocean

Through the woods

Over the crevices

Will we make our journey

Or die along the way?"

Zapdos, who had been bashing her head multiple times against a tree stopped long enough to see if it was over. When she realized it was, she gave a deep sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Raikou, Suicune and Entei approaching the group, stopped to stare at Moltres.

"That didn't even rhyme." Entei commented. This one statement started a heated debate within the two fire types, which everyone else pretty much ignored.

Raikou only shook his own head before darting over to Mew and Articuno and jumping into their conversation of whatever they were talking about. Suicune went over to where Kyogre, Lugia, Celebi and Jirachi were, before they started to catch each other up on what had been happening in the world. Like, attempts from the humans for world domination and such. Speaking of such...

"Hello, losers." Registeel said, walking into the field with Regirock and Regice in tow. The golem trio didn't bother with the beeping anymore, every since Arceus stated that she knew all about their little plan, or, well, Registeel's little plan, at least. So, in sadness, the beeping stopped and their personalities showed. Or at least Registeel's (Insane) and Regirock's(Ass). Regice didn't seem to have much of a personality, or was simply ridiculously shy.

One by one the other legendaries started to come, and soon the field was hustling with conversation and death glares. Lugia, sure to pick the farthest place away from Ho-oh, was chatting quietly with her group: Suicune, Kyogre, Celebi, Jirachi, Latias, Zapdos, Cresselia, Dialga and Articuno. Ho-oh, sure to pick the farthest place away from his counterpart, argued with his own group: Entei, Raikou, Groudon, Moltres, Palkia, Mew, Latios and Rayquaza. Giratina, being late as usual, approached Arceus and the two started debating over something else entirely.

"There are too many legendaries..." Kyogre said under her breath as she looked over the group, spying every one of her kin. She couldn't even count how many there were at this point. Oh well. The whale shook her head and surveyed the group for her counterpart, Groudon, who was arguing with Regirock on something that probably had to do with rocks. Or something.

"_**For the last FLIPPING time! I do NOT play with dolls!" **_

Eyes turned to look at Azelf, who had ripped off the head of one of Mesprit's many dolls and was now stomping on it with one foot. Noticing that her actions had brought attention, she stopped, folding her arms and glaring. "What?" Mesprit only sniffed before attempting to recapitulate the doll's head to its shoulders. Uxie sighed.

Arceus, taking it upon herself to stop anything from happening before the Meeting started, spoke, her green eyes flashing angrily. She was obviously put off by her conversation with her satanic counterpart, and everyone knew not to say anything that could- and probably would- send her on a rampage.

"Attention. Now that we are all present... Let the reason for being here be explained..." She started, eyes sweeping over the strange group of Pokemon. "It has come to my attention that, despite the fact that we are legendaries, we can still become ill..." She mulled over this blankly. "... And, while ill, our powers become unstable. This obviously doesn't end well."

Instantly everyone recalled Palkia and Dialga's little _episode_.

"... So." The white fox/horse continued. "I have taken it upon myself to make the lake trio, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf to become our medical watchers. Or _doctors _as humans call them." All eyes jerked to look at the trio in surprise and Uxie cowered slight as did Mesprit. Azelf on the other hand, doll in paw, was attempting to put its head back on so that her counterpart didn't throw another fit. Again, when she noticed that attention was on her she stared back.

"What?"

Plop!

The head of the doll hit the grass, a sign of what was to come. Which was, well, bad stuff.

* * *

_**All poetry by Moltres is done by yours truly. x3 I suck at poetry. Which works, I guess. Oh no! Is it even legal for the lake trio to become doctors? What is Arceus thinking? What language does Articuno, Raikou and Mew know? No idea. Hahaha! Well... That's all for now! See you later! SU out!**_


	2. The Plan

_**... Oh... My... God... An update! It only took... a really long time. I'm so sorry for the wait, but I had to get the plot in the right order in my head. Now I feel really bad... I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Well... Since I haven't written for this in a while, it'll probably be choppy. Should all go as planned then another update should be in three days. Probably more... Eh... Well! Thanks for all of those reviews! I'm surprised at the amount of them! This chapter focuses more on the spirit trio than anyone else, so... Yeah. Thanks for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome!  
FIC!  
**_

* * *

"Okay, dudes..." Azelf started, sitting down in one of the swivel chairs as she started to spin around in circles while looking at the ceiling with bored gold eyes. The trio had been sent to the building that Palkia had warped around, warped in such a way that even the largest of legendaries could be in there without touching the ceiling. Simply the titans like Arceus and Lugia and the other large legendaries were then made into smaller, less destructive sizes. At least Arceus had thought of that much. The legendary of will power waved her paw in the air towards the general direction of her other two counterparts as she continued. "Now for the moment of truth... Anyone have a medical degree here? Anyone?"

The other two spirits only shook their heads silently while Mesprit took a seat and Uxie began to pace in the air. He clasped his small paws together behind his back and lowered his gold and blue head in thought, frown on his furry face. Then he simply declared."No." As if shaking his head didn't mean the same thing.

Mesprit mirrored what her blue counterpart was doing and started to spin around in circles, face thoughtful as she took one of her twin tails in her paws and turned her golden gaze to the male legendary in front of her. Her face was mildly surprised as she realized something. "Really, Uxie? But you're the Being of Knowledge..." she trailed off as said fairy's frown deepened.

"That may be so, but I am merely an object of that. That doesn't necessarily mean that I know everything there is to know." He replied, tails flicking as he folded his arms and tilted his head down in such a way that always annoyed one of his counterparts. Take a guess who.

"You sure _act_ like it." Azelf muttered as she stopped her spinning, for her stomach was feeling queasy and she didn't feel like throwing up. She turned her golden glare to Uxie as he continued, ignoring her grumblings completely. Per usual, since it was easy for him.

"After all, Mesprit, you don't understand your own emotions sometimes, right? And we both know that Azelf has the will power of a Magikarp." The focus of his insult stiffened, eyes widening in shock. He had crossed that line! Oh no he _hadn't_!

Now, Azelf had this rage meter, just like everyone did. However, unlike most, Azelf's happened to be easily activated, and when it had to do with Uxie, the numbers usually rocketed to the top without a sign of warning. This rage meter was actually closest like Darkrai's and Cresselia's, but sometimes even worst, since they at least gave some sort of hint that they were about to crack... And being called a moronic fish that couldn't even swim properly and smelled bad... The will power legendary fumed, slowly turning herself to glare rocket launchers at the smirking fairy in front of her. He was _smirking_, smirking as if he didn't understand the _fatal_ danger he was in. She would make sure of that much at least.

"_Die_!" she snarled, jumping forward to wrap her paws around his neck and throttle him into oblivion. Before she could, however, pale pink energy surrounded her, keeping her levitated midair as she continued to claw at Uxie, missing by several feet but not caring, while cursing him in all seven of her known languages. He went to laugh, but stopped when he too became surrounded in the glow of psychic power.

Mesprit, gold eyes glowing magenta while her brow furrowed in annoyance, floated up to look at both of them, paws on her hips. Here came that lecture. The lecture that would last for hours and hours if no one interrupted... Azelf sighed, regaining control of herself as she was tilted upside down from the emotion legendary's ability.

"You two are ridiculous!" She chided, waggling one finger at them as the other two counterparts blinked. This stern voice was surprising from the Pokemon that had just been sobbing over her beheaded doll... "Always fighting!" She made a cutting motion with her paws and the psychic energy ceased, leaving the other two to hover uncertainly in the air. "You two are like a quarreling _item_, for Arceus' sake!"

Uxie coughed at her simile, paw going to his gold head as he twitching his two tails in slight embarrassment. Despite the fact that she could be quite naïve, Mesprit really knew how to get to someone's head. Or at least his. "That was uncalled for, Mesprit."

"Seriously. As if." Azelf continued, eyes rolling. She wasn't effected by emotions as much as Uxie, mainly because she just didn't give a damn at the end of the day, but just then that was something she would rather not talk about. She could barely stand to have the smart ass of a legendary as a counterpart, but less as a friend, Arceus' be damned anything more. It made her gag just thinking about it. So instead of risking the puking reflex, the blue fairy sat down again and took an imposing posture.

"Now then, my hate in Uxie aside, what the hell are we going to do? None of us know what we're doing."

Mesprit also took a seat as Uxie continued to float in the air. "Hm. I know... So... I'm recalling how most humans react to the doctors, as opposed to our lack of knowledge..." the emotion Pokemon said. "It seems that most do not enjoy it at all.. And that it is most disheartening."

"So, in this... we could probably simply act as if we know what we are doing?" Uxie inquired. "Since ninety-nine percent of most of our lives is spent in such a way?" Azelf nodded her head thoughtfully, then snapped her finger towards the other two.

"Exactly! If we take away everything they love and replace it with things they hate, then that should work!" She clapped her small paws together and nodded her head all the more in excitement. "Even better, we we can add some bitter tasting medicine and painful shots to make this all the more believable." Azelf cackled evilly, which looked strange from such a fairy.

"... Of course, we must keep our ignorance a secret." Uxie pointed out quickly. "I fear how the others would react to such things."

"... Like Cresselia..."

The trio shuddered.

Azelf, getting over her fear floated up. "Well. No need to worry about that, dudes. Now, we'd better pick out the groups, and bring in the first vict- I mean, patient." She laughed sheepishly before floating over to the door and opening it slowly, peering outside. "Who first, dudes?"

"We should go in order from region to region." Mesprit rationalized, "And assign certain activities after the examination. That would mean that the bird trio would be first, yes? Then I suppose we would bring out the serene trio... Mew, Celebi and Jirachi... Followed by Raikou, Entei and Suicune..." Mesprit pulled out a list, since even fellow legendaries couldn't remember everyone. There were just too many legendaries... "Then Lugia and Ho-oh. The Regis. Latios and Latias... Kyogre and Groudon and Rayquaza... Deoxys is tagging along with Registeel, so yes... Dialga and Palkia will be one group, as Giratina and Arceus will be in their own. Cresselia and Darkrai... Manaphy and Shaymin... Regigigas is sleeping and Heatran will be working elsewhere." by the time she had finished reading this list off, the other two had many things to say.

"You're putting Lugia and Ho-oh together?! Are you mad! That will end horribly!" Azelf yelped. "At least use _some_ sense!" she folded her arms and shook her head slowly, imaging all of the things that were bound to go wrong in just this one day.

"Putting Cresselia and Darkrai in their own group will also end in pain." Uxie noted. "As with Groudon and Kyogre. Surely that will torture poor, poor Rayquaza, will it not?" Mesprit only sighed, shrugging her shoulders slightly. She really didn't have any remorse when it came to others, despite the fact that she was considered the kindest of the three spirits.

"Well. Counterparts must go together." She argued. "If we must, then we can combine groups to make it less painful, but that is all." she floated outside, and the other two followed drearily behind. Mesprit and Azelf squinted their eyes against the bright sunlight, while Uxie- who's eyes were always closed- wasn't bothered. The two shaded blue legendary of will power floated around the clearing in which the building- disguised as a tree- sat, eyes searching for any other of her kin.

There came a crunch as Arceus moved past the trees, about the size of a Tauros now that the spacial bending was doing its work on her usual size. The horse/wolf/fox creature moved towards them, small smile on her face as her sea green eyes searched them for some type of hello. Azelf saluted, Mesprit waved and Uxie bowed at her approach.

"Arceus."

"How is the process going, you three?" She inquired, voice gentle, yet strong. Despite the fact that she was no longer the titan that she would be in her true form, the goddess was still three or four times larger than they. She wasn't very intimidating when in her usual mood, for she was very calm and fair in most accounts. But once she got mad... the three shivered. It was terrifying to think about.

"Well enough. We're ready to start assigning groups to come in for examination." Uxie said, tails wavering in the wind as the jewels on them glinted from the sunlight. "Where are the others, Arceus?" The white, black and gold legendary of legendaries paused thoughtfully, hoof coming up to rest on her chin in a rather human-like manner.

"I... am not sure. You know how they are, always wandering away from the nest..." Arceus sighed, sea green eyes slightly irritated. "I shall call them now, I suppose." before the trio could even blink, the god raised her head to the sky and gave a deep roar that shook the trees.

"_GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OVER HERE!"_

There was a slight pause in silence as if all of the legendaries on the island were still listening before there came a series of trampling and wing beating. Seven seconds after the call each group started to land or come to the clearing one way or another in their own special way. Mew, still hyper, darted in like an arrow, then started to flew loops around the lake trio with a sign of stopping.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! I'm Mew!"

Uxie sighed heavily. "We know who you are... Mew..."

"I'm Mew!"

"Again-"

"Just don't bother." Celebi muttered, approaching with a flutter of her wings. She folded her small arms and sighed, deep blue eyes irritated. "He's still high. He really can't understand a thing you say." Jirachi, who had also come over, gaped, tags wavering in the breeze that swept through the clearing. She waved one pale hand in the air.

"_Still_?! How?!"

The forest guardian shrugged. "Someone must be hooking him up with more pixie powder." She shot an accusing glare towards another group of legendaries. "I just have to figure out who... Hmmm... When I do, I will personally have it so they will never walk again..." Azelf grinned sheepishly, glad that she was good at covering her tracks.

"Well. Everyone is here, and everyone is waiting for you to speak." Arceus said quietly, nodding her head to the waiting groups. Uxie would have blinked if his eyes hadn't been closed already. He then coughed before nodding his head. He usually wasn't want to speak in front of a large crowd, but he still managed well enough.

"Right. I'm now addressing to the entire group." the gold and blue legendary started, shifting in the air. "Now. We will ask for groups of legendaries to come into the place at a time, to keep from too much chaos from engendering, understood?" He didn't wait for them to respond and simply continued. "A such, I would like Lugia's Trio -Moltres., Zapdos and Articuno- to come to the main building in three minutes exactly. Thank you. Other legendaries please stay in this area. Mesprit will come and get you when it is your turn. We will now be going." Uxie then floated back towards the building, counterparts in tow.

* * *

"And though I feel of very-"

"That's enough, Moltres."

The three titans, being the first of the legendaries in line for the appointment, all drearily sat around the room, trying to find something to do in the human-like place. Thanks to Palkia, whom- after practicing for a few centuries- managed to make such a space-confused place, the three elemental birds were resting around on the itchy carpet attempting not to kill themselves from boredom. Articuno was reading a magazine and attempting to take a random quiz while Moltres was reading off some of his poetry from the top of his head, much to the electric bird's _pleasure_.

Zapdos, wishing that her death would come, only scrunched her red eyes closed and ran through a list of the quickest types of suicides there were. There weren't many, unless she could gouge her brain out with a desk somehow. Which brought up the question on how she would pick up the desk in the first place, seeing that it was bolted to the floor. She wondered why.

"Alright, guyz." Articuno started, obviously reading something aloud from her girly magazine. The electric bird huffed, feathers ruffling. Seeing, or rather, _hearing_ that Moltres was too busy reciting his poem under his breath, the arctic avian turned her attention to her static counterpart. "Here's a fun quiz..." She said, red eyes bright and hopeful.

Zapdos only sighed. Fun seemed to vary from person to person... "What?" Anything had to be better than staring at the wall in pure boredom. Articuno seemed delighted by the show of 'interest' (If you could call it that...) and she gave a small giggle before continuing.

"Well... Alright then. First question then..." She said in a singsong voice. Zapdos only slapped herself in the face with one spiky wing, resisting the urge to electrocute everyone in the room to death. "... What would you say is your average thought count on a certain someone?" Narrowed red eyes blinked, confused and frozen at the question.

"Uh. Well..." The gold and black bird paused. "Well. Does it count if you attempt to conceive the worst possible way to murder said person?" the legendary of electricity inquired, turning her carmine eyes to look at the phoenix that was now ranting random words that didn't even rhyme to a random bench. Zapdos pitied that bench, and she could swear that it was melting from its own despair. "... Because then I can say about all the time."

Before Articuno could ask who, the door opened and Mesprit floated in with a nurse hat on and a clipboard in hand. "Lugia's trio? The doctor will see you now. Come with me, please."

The trio of birds got up and went into the room with the Being of Emotion, where Uxie sat, looking pissed off with his own pink nurse outfit on. It was obvious who had forced him into such a thing, noting the smug look of the 'doctor' who was the only one wearing nothing in particular.

Azelf clasped her two paws together, tails twining and untwisting around each other. "Now then, you three... shall we begin?"

* * *

_**Oh... and now everything goes wrong... Well! I hope you liked this chapter! I'll see you guys later! SU out!  
**_


End file.
